happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ladybug041-/A list of Fanmade character made by me that I wish existed in the real show.
Here is a list of Fanmade htf character that I made but didn't make the picture of any of my character so don't judge,anyways so I wish these character would appear in this show even though I made this,so hope you enjoy. list of Fanmade htf characters * tuila is a white cappicorn who is somewhat a cannbalism since when she get hungry,she dives in with animal guts and meat.techaclly,she didn't eat other cappicorn since there are no cappicorn like characters but still eat an animal similar to her.she doesn't like to eat it raw so she drag the dead character's body to her house so she could prepare for a big meal.she hang out and play games with petunia,flaky,lammy and giggle. * tattle is a green venomous snake who love a feast on ants and always try to catch those ant family.he hate snuffle since he also likes to feast on ants,so they don't get along really well. Tattle sometime accidentally bite on snuffle,releasing venom in his body which making snuffle get to the hospital right away.he only appear in the same episode as the ant family. *clifford and kipper are meerkat who are tied up together. Clifford is a red meerkat while kipper is a blue meerkats. The rubber rope is purple which is a mixture of red and blue. The problem if them getting tied up is that they don't get along too well and try to killed each other without accidentally killing themself. * mark is an orange dinosaur with a Vr Goggle and 2 joysticks. He seem to walk around and since he is wear a Vr goggles,he believed that he is in a video game and everything he does,happen in real life.he sometime make think a challenge and doesn't pay attention to what is happening around which make a serious real death on him. *detective perry is a blue platypus with a detective hat and outfit,a notepad and a pencil,a magnifying glass,a bullet gun and a plastic bag for holding evidence. He works as a famous detective in the world of htf and help solve crimes. His enemies is filpqy as he goes insane and kill people. Filpqy try to killed perry but he kept on outsmarting his plan. He is the only character who never be seen killed onscreen ,only offscreen. * candy and sugar are animal that are stack together. Sugar is a red bottomless bunny with green eyes and a blue bow tie,who ride on top of candy.he love to have fun and explore new thing in the world while candy,who is an orange cat with blue eyes and no arms,love to study about biology and math so she can be a genius.she help sugar get transported since he doesn't have legs to move and sugar help candy grab stuff for her. *chunk is a light green chinchilla who bought a talking robot based toy called a fluffy fuzzy pets,he named her Susie. Susie is a pink penguin/cat hybrid with no arms or wings,2 pink cat ears,a yellow beak,2 cute blue eyes,a white belly,a pink demon tail,penguin legs and puffy hair at the top of her head. She sometime talk in flurent engine and talk about some cool fact about life.when her owner left her in a room at midnight to 6am,she became insane and starts killing anything she sees,excluding her owner.her eyes turn glowy red,she now have razor sharp teeth and claws in her legs and a chew off ears.her voice turn from a cute baby animal into a creepy little girls whisper. Chunky decide to try to destroy Susie when she is in that mode so she doesn't killed anyone. * Mimi is a white fox with a bloody bandage face so only her fully yellow right eye and mouth are shown. She is one of the silent type. When flippy first meets her,he fall in love with her. When filpqy appear and killed everyone he sees,he looks at Mimi and her bloody bandage face and decide to not to kill her and decide to ask her out. Mimi is the only character that flipqy doesn't want to kill due to how injured she is even though she's not in pain. Both of flippy side has a crush on her. ----trivia * detective perry is the only htf character who didn't die onscreen. *detective perry is a reference to perry the platypus as they are both blue platypus and named perry,the difference is that detective perry is a detective and perry the platypus is a secret agent,They are a different shade of blue: perry have only one set of blue while detective perry has 2 set of blue.Detective perry has yellow eyes,detective perry works alone so he can study more about the case and can outsmart any trap by observing,detective perry talks in a gibberish while perry talks in clicks,detective perry is a real person rather than a pet in disguise,detective perry wears a full suit rather than just a hat and detective perry instead of attacking his criminal,he put some handcuff on him and only attack them with his gun if they want to fight him. * the reason why flipqy doesn't want to kill Mimi because he noticed that she has a bloody bandage face and might have several of injury so she can't defend herself properly and that flipqy is in love with Mimi.(as well as his good side).which make Mimi the only person who flipqy doesn't want to kill. *susie is a reference to a 1998 toy,furby and a horror game called tattle tail as they are all talking moving toys exacpt Susie is design to teach little kids some fact that will make your mind blow. *when Susie is in her evil form,she kinda reference to evil mama t. From tattletail as they try to kill people exacpt mama t. only kills if you make some noise. *susie along with flipqy and sometime tuila are the only characters you kills people on proper while tuila only kills them if she is hungry for animal organs. *in an episode where mimi is showing flippy the house,he look at a picture of mimi before she got injuried.she has a yellow right eye and a pie left eye.she also use to have blue hair but loss them after wrapping her face,it is also reveal that she Have a badly injuried face by someone acciddently got push off a large skyscraper and manage to survive. ---- Thank you for seeing it and make sure you don't judge it if any of this character are an Easter egg to one of your tv show. I did this on proper in order to make the show flow and to help you guide on your search of Easter egg,reference and mistake that happen during the episode.since there are no crossover characters in the real show. Category:Blog posts